


let's light it up like dynamite

by cherryhwa



Series: we met and became a memory that can't be erased [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Falling in Love Accidentally, Fancy dinners, First Kisses, Height difference, Kang Yeosang is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Morally Grey Characters, Side Story, TW : explosions and explosives, arson for gay rights!, hand holding bc we can, i'm a social science major have mercy, illegal activity again, inaccurate chemistry references, meet-oopsies, seduction is a Tactic, they make out in public what more do u want, this is just super fluffy, wooyoung cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: life hack: bribe cute guys with dinner so they let you steal chemicals from your local college chemistry labalternatively,yeosang needs an explosive, and the only way to get it is to get past the cute lab assistant--*can be read as a standalone !
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Series: we met and became a memory that can't be erased [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887130
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	let's light it up like dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> helloo !! 
> 
> two fics in a month WHO IS SHE ?? anyways we're back in the magic-less villain-hero universe ! DISCLAIMER: you do not have to read 'got me feeling like a psycho' to understand this side story . essentially , all you need to know is that wooyoung is a villain and yeosang is kind of like his right-hand man . also , remember that wooyoung and yeosang are very morally questionable characters just as they were in the first part , i do not support senseless bombing .
> 
> but this is basically how yunho and yeosang met , and tbh there's not enough content in the yunsang tag so this is kind of like 'fuck it i'll do it myself' . anyways i hope u enjoy uwu !
> 
> \- title from bts' "dynamite" (or taio cruz's "dynamite". either works.)

“pre-med majors don’t have access to the chemistry labs?” yeosang tries to muster up his best shocked voice, although he’s sure the professor isn’t buying it.

judging by her confused (and slightly suspicious) face, she probably isn’t.

“no? you don’t need access to the labs, all the chemicals you need are in-class or when you get to clinical, in-hospital.” she says, tucking her laptop into a bag. the velcro on it makes a sharp ripping noise that echoes in the empty lecture hall. “is there anything else you need, mr. kang?”

yeosang tries to hide his disappointed tone. “no! thank you so much, professor park.”

she gives him a dismissive nod, and he pushes open the lecture hall door to step into bright sunlight. students are milling around the building, laughing and talking amongst the cool spring air. 

he sighs, hitching his backpack tighter and pulls his phone out of his pocket, pressing a familiar contact name. after the fourth ring, the line picks up.

“sangie!”

“pre-med majors aren’t allowed in the chem labs.” yeosang says as he starts walking towards the university cafe. “sorry woo.”

on the other end, yeosang can hear wooyoung sigh. “damn. your university is the closest surplus of nitroglycerin that we can access. seungmin says he only needs that last thing to complete the chemical.”

yeosang snorts, looking up at the sky. “yah, seriously jung wooyoung, what are you even going to use this for?”

“the city is passing some shitty anti-gay laws in a few days.” wooyoung says, voice crackling through the shitty burner phone they use for these conversations. “was gonna bomb the main capital building to make a point.”

“what we do for gay rights.” yeosang says sarcastically, before stopping in front of the cafe doors. “i gotta meet mingi so i can watch him helplessly pine over some baristas. i’ll see you-”

“wait!” 

“what.”

“i don’t know, can you like, sneak in?” wooyoung is using his pleading voice, the one yeosang has been weak for since high school. 

“wooyoung, i am not risking my education for your bomb.” yeosang sighs. “i’m sorry that i don’t have the good money you make from-”

“yeo, i swear, please just this once. they’re going to try and pass a law that outlaws pretty much all gay activity and criminalizes homosexual relationships. you’re gay too! this hurts both of us!”

yeosang purses his lips, staring at the glass double doors students are walking in and out of. he can barely see mingi sitting at a table by the cash register, familiar strawberry red hair separating him from the rest of the crowd. and he promised him today he would try to get him a date with the cute baristas that work at their cafe, he promised-

“you know what.” yeosang huffs, turning on his heel and beginning to walk back towards the lecture hall. “mingi can cry about those baristas to jongho today.”

“yay!” wooyoung cheers so loudly on the other end of the phone that yeosang has to pull the phone away from his ear, grimacing. “thank you so so much, yeosangie, i love you so much, you won’t regret this i promise, we can get dick legally after this!”

“where’s changbin to shut you up.” yeosang says flatly as he keeps walking, past the lecture hall and towards the cluster of science buildings by the soccer field. 

“changbin went out with felix today. god, i swear if they don’t fuck soon-”

“tmi, dude.”

“right, sorry. anyways, yeonjun says it’s in building B, in room 403.”

“fourth floor?” yeosang hisses. “you want me to climb stairs?”

“remember, legal dick, sangie.”

yeosang groans, running his hand through his blond hair that desperately needed cutting. “god, i hate you so much.”

“you love me.” wooyoung says.

“in your dreams.” yeosang stops in front of a brick and concrete building that has a large metal ‘B’ on the side. “okay, i think i’m here.”

“alright! have fun!” yeosang is about to unleash a stream of obscene words when he hears the line go dead, and so he just curses his best friend internally as he opens the doors and is hit with a rush of air-conditioning.

the building is quiet, and his converse make audible squeaky noises on the linoleum floor. he can faintly hear professors talking, and the low murmurs of students probably in lab, praying that whatever lab wooyoung is sending him to is empty.

after an excruciating amount of exercise, he finally makes it to the fourth floor, and scans the number tiles next to the door until he sees 403. peering inside the glass window, it looks empty, so he pushes it open, mind already calculating a series of excuses.

you see, yeosang is well-conditioned to getting himself out of trouble. why? his best friend is the biggest villain in the country, who controls a lot of money and a lot of connections even though he’s a broke college-aged adult. wooyoung had offered yeosang to work with him, but he declined in favor of going to university to try and become a doctor. changbin, wooyoung’s villain partner, had begged him to become their medic. 

_ wooyoung gets injured so much, like if he breaks his arm one more time it’s going to be physically irreparable. please, yeosang, you’re our only hope. _

but yeosang does minor jobs like these for wooyoung, getting him supplies and sometimes even taking out low-level competitors. he can handle a gun and a knife quite well, and he’s become pretty good at smooth-talking himself out of situations that go awry. he’ll never admit to his best friend, who would be too gleeful upon hearing it, but he kind of likes the thrill of doing these morally-questionable things sometimes.

once he’s in the room, he looks around. there’s no cameras, which frankly makes it even easier. the colorful bottles of chemical substances are locked up, but yeosang knows how to pick a lock under fifteen seconds. 

yeosang walks around, surveying the bottles, quickly reading their labels until he comes across the yellow bottles labeled nitroglycerin. he lays his bag on the chipped plastic counter and pulls out a pin, easily unlocking the cabinet.

he decides to grab four bottles, all from the back so no one could tell, and rearranges it the way it looked before. as soon as he pulls out the explosion-proof box changbin gave him, the door opens. 

yeosang is good at talking himself out of these situations, but how do you do it when the evidence is right there?

he looks up, ready to run his mouth, but the words die in his throat.

because standing in front of him, is the most gorgeous science-major he’s ever seen in his life.

fluffy brown hair, big brown eyes filled with confusion, pretty cherry red lips pursed. the man is tall too, almost the height of the lab door. he has big hands, filled with lots of lab equipment and a white lab coat draped around his figure.

“who are you?” oh my god, even his voice is attractive. yeosang kind of wishes the building would just swallow him whole now.

“uh. hey. i’m a lab assistant.” yeosang manages, quickly tucking the bottles into protective casings in the box and closing it, shoving it in his bag. “was getting some stuff for uh, professor choi. i’ll be going now.”

he tries to dash out, but a large body blocks his way and he mentally curses wooyoung out.

“i’m jeong yunho.” the man says slowly. “and i’m the lab assistant for today’s section.”

“oh!”  _ fuck fuck fuck!!! _ “ha, guess i didn’t realize. my bad!” yeosang babbles, grinning awkwardly. “sorry, i’ve got a class in five, could you move?”

but yunho doesn’t move. instead, he looks over at the cabinet yeosang picked, still hanging slightly ajar. yeosang winces when he realizes he didn’t close it completely. fuck, he has never fucked up this bad before.

“why were you taking nitroglycerin?” he asks, his voice having gained a sharp edge. “you know that stuff’s explosive right?”

_ of course i know!!!  _ yeosang wants to scream.  _ that’s why my dumb villain best friend wants it!!!  _ but instead he just laughs nervously. “yeah! was just going to mix it with some stuff, see what happens. haha, chemistry right?”

kang yeosang wants to die. 

he’s embarassing himself in front of what’s probably the most attractive man he’s seen in his life, trying to get him to let him go. 

yunho is still eyeing him suspiciously. “what’s your name?”

and then yeosang gets an idea. a very bad idea.

he pushes yunho in the chest (god, his chest is nice) and backs him up into the lab door, putting on his most vicious smile. he keeps one hand on the yunho’s chest, tapping his fingers, his other hand settling on his hip. “why do you want to know? so you can scream it later?” he mentally kicks himself for saying that.

yunho is blushing now, and yeosang smirks a little at the red flush that seeps down to his neck. he doesn’t respond, so yeosang continues. “tell you what, cutie, let me have the nitro, and i’ll take you out tonight.”  _ what the fuck is he saying!!! _

“i-i can’t do that.” yunho stutters. yeosang is kind of enjoying watching him squirm. “you’re taking a highly explosive chemical. what are you, a villain?”

oh, how ironic.

yeosang laughs. “why? would you like it if i was?” he walks his fingers up to the buttons on yunho’s white button-up shirt beneath the lab coat, playing with one of them. if there’s one method wooyoung taught him that is absolutely foolproof, it’s seduction. “would you like it if i was bad?”

yunho visibly gulps. yeosang leans in. he silently curses that he has to stand on his tiptoes to even be eye-level with yunho’s neck, but he just continues to smile through the pain. pain of tiptoeing and the pain of mustering confidence he doesn’t actually have.

“so, pretty boy, are you down? let me have the nitro, and i’ll take you out tonight?”

and to his disbelief, yunho nods. 

he’s quite shocked that it worked, his lame seduction tactic worked, and he could get the nitroglycerin.

but he rides the wave of confidence, and grabs a paper towel from the counter, taking a pen out from one of yunho’s coat pockets to scribble down his number. he shoves it into yunho’s chest, attempting to keep a smirk on his face, tilting his head flirtatiously for good measure. “call me later?”

when the lab door swings shut behind him, yeosang waits until he’s back on the first floor to sink onto the ground and scream into his backpack.

\------

wooyoung is screeching like a fucking hyena. it’s so loud in the tiny apartment, that yeosang wonders just how many noise complaints wooyoung has gotten for his loud ass.

“you did what?!” he laughs, smacking the kitchen table, dangerously close to the black box filled with the chemicals yeosang stole. “kang yeosang, get it!”

yeosang hits wooyoung’s bicep, reveling in the whimper he gets from the other. “shut up, it was only to get you this stupid nitro. i hope they make public gay sex legal for this.”

wooyoung chuckles, leaning against the refrigerator. “oh, of course my dear. so you can fuck the sexy lab assistant in the lab?”

yeosang hurls a piece of a pastry he’s eating at wooyoung’s head.

the black haired man ducks, and grins. “i know you want to, sangie. don’t lie to me.” he singsongs. “i can’t believe my time spent teaching you seduction tactics paid off.”

“and it’s the only time.” yeosang snaps. “he’ll never actually call me back. he’ll probably just report me to the dean and there goes my entire career.”

“job offer is still up, yeosang.” changbin, wooyoung’s roommate and villain partner, is here too. he’s drinking coffee, but also having a good laugh at yeosang’s pain. “always in need of a medic.”

“answer’s still no.” yeosang drops his head on the table. “ughhh, i really can’t believe i did that.”

wooyoung is still laughing when yeosang’s pastry goes flying right into his face.

\------

yeosang is back in his apartment studying for exams when his phone goes off. the whole chemical situation was yesterday, and he’s not upset that yunho hasn’t called him. not at all. 

but he picks up the phone. maybe it’s his takeout order, hopefully they didn’t run out of dumplings again. 

“hello?”

_ “hey. it’s me. um, yunho?” _

yeosang drops his pen, heartbeat accelerating.

“oh. um, hi.”

yunho laughs on the other end.

_ “yeah, i was debating whether or not to actually call you, you know. and um, i still don’t know your name?” _

“it’s yeosang.” he says quickly, fighting the smile on his face. “kang yeosang.”

there’s a pause for a minute.  _ “that’s a cute name.” _

yeosang’s brain is going haywire.

“thanks?”

_ “you’re welcome.” _ yunho chuckles.  _ “also, i’m willing to. uh. go out with you.” _

“really?” yeosang sighs heavily. “i made kind of a fool of myself, i’m not sure if you want to actually go out with me. it’s fine, really.”

_ “no, no!” _ yunho says quickly, and there’s a short cut of silence before he says,  _ “actually, it was kind of hot.” _ yeosang’s breath catches. _ “also, you owe me for all that nitro you took. care to actually tell me why?” _

yunho sounds a lot more confident than he had yesterday, and it’s kind of making yeosang’s head spin. “science experiment.”

_ “i feel like you’re lying.” _

“maybe i am, maybe i’m not.” yeosang leans back in his desk chair. “so, where do you want to go out, jeong yunho?”

a pause, then,  _ “honestly, i don’t care. anywhere’s good as long as it’s with you.” _

yeosang falls out of his chair. 

_ “yeosang! are you okay?”  _ yunho’s panicked voice streams through the phone fallen under the desk. yeosang groans, wincing as he tries to sit up. 

“yeah. i’m fine. just. fell.” 

_ “did you fall for me?”  _

“shut up!” yeosang groans, but yunho just laughs. “i find it more hilarious that you’re much more confident over the phone.”

_ “how do you expect me to think straight around you? you’re distractingly good-looking, okay?” _

yeosang is about to lose his mind over this newfound flirty yunho.

“first of all, obviously you’re not straight. second of all, slow down tiger, you only talked to me for five minutes.”

_ “five minutes was enough.” _

yeosang desperately tries to calm his racing heart. yunho was flirting with him. him. someone who had kind of seduced him into letting him steal chemicals from the university lab. someone who was a person with questionable morals, what with him training to be a doctor but also having a hand in helping kill people.

“geez, okay, fine.” yeosang says. “tomorrow. let’s meet. i’ll send you the details.”

_ “pushy.” _

“it’s my apology for possibly fucking up your probably perfect lab assistant record.” yeosang feels a stab of guilt as he says it. yunho didn’t deserve to feel the repercussions of his actions. “so, yeah, i’ll take you somewhere nice.”

_ “it’s okay, yeosang, really-” _

“no buts.” yeosang says quickly. and before he loses his nerve, he adds, “you deserve nice things.”

silence. then,  _ “well, i suppose i can’t argue with that.”  _

and even though yeosang has never seen yunho smile, he thinks he can imagine it right there.

\------

yeosang hates wearing suits.

when wooyoung first started off as a villain, yeosang asked him why he didn’t wear suits like all the big villains. wooyoung had laughed and said,  _ “they’re fucking uncomfortable, sangie, i could never.”  _ back then, yeosang had thought wooyoung weird. call him stereotypical, but don’t villains normally wear like three piece black and white suits with sunglasses?

but now he gets it.

standing in front of an apartment complex, leaning on his car hood and waiting for yunho, he feels super uncomfortable in this formal attire. he’s wearing a black blazer and tie over a white dress shirt, and because he put on slacks for one minute and hated it, he’s wearing black jeans instead, with nice shoes.

it’s itchy as fuck.

but he can’t consider going home and changing, because the metal gate is swinging open and yunho is standing there and yeosang is going to have a heart attack.

he’s dressed similarly to yeosang, except he has a gray blazer and pants, and he has a little black bowtie instead of a tie. his brown hair is still fluffy though, and yeosang fights the urge to just run his hands through it. 

behind yunho is a shorter man, wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, bouncing with his hands on yunho’s shoulders. he has black hair with a chunk of his bangs dyed white, and a bright smile.

“hey.” yeosang swallows once yunho is standing in front of him.

“hi!” the man behind yunho grins, throwing out his hand. yeosang shakes it awkwardly as he starts chatting. “i’m san, i’m yunho’s roommate! also i’m here to let you know i’m going on a drama binge tonight, so if you guys want to fuck please go somewhere else, the yunsan dorm is closed!”

“san!” yunho pushes the other man. he smiles at yeosang, and oh my, yeosang is going to fight the sun because yunho is arguably brighter than the sun and there can only be one. “sorry for him, he’s lonely and annoying.”

“shut up.” san pouts. “anyways, have fun kids! don’t do anything i wouldn’t do!”

“and what is that exactly?” yeosang hears yunho mutter as san chirps a goodbye and skips back into the complex. distantly, yeosang wonders what would happen if san met wooyoung.

but his annoying best friend is the least of his worries as he stares up (yes, up) at yunho, mouth hung open. yunho looks unfairly gorgeous, and yeosang has to resist the urge to kiss him right there. 

“so,” yunho breaks the silence. “are we going?”

yeosang nods, unable to form words as he opens the passenger door and allows yunho to get in, before shutting it and getting into the driver’s seat.

the ride to the restaurant yeosang picked is relatively quiet, soft k-rnb flooding through the speakers with yunho’s humming added on. yeosang discovers he really likes yunho’s humming.

after he parks, yunho makes a move to get out, but yeosang places a hand on his thigh. “um, wait.”

they both blush when they realize, and yeosang retracts his hand. “i forgot to tell you.” he says softly, taking in yunho’s appearance lit by the dingy inner car lights. “you look really good tonight.”

yunho’s eyes widen, and his tongue wets his lips before he adds, “you too.”

when they get out, yeosang tentatively weaves his fingers with yunho’s, and feels a rush of relief feeling the other’s bigger hand close around his and wow he’s going to cry they’re holding hands.

they sit down at a table in the restaurant, that looks way too fancy and expensive for two college students.

“are you going to drink?” yunho asks yeosang, shaking him out of his stupor that they’re still holding hands. “wait, how old are you?”

“twenty-one.” yeosang says, but shakes his head. “don’t feel like drinking today though. i’d rather remember tonight than forget it.”

he’s shocked when a smile spreads on yunho’s face, lighting up the room yet again as he says, “yeah, me too.”

he’s even more surprised when their conversation comes easy. yunho is a biochemical engineering major, working on a research project on the properties of some chemical yeosang can’t even begin to try and pronounce. he’s also twenty-one, and he’s not from seoul, he’s from gwangju. he’s been rooming with san since they were freshmen, and yunho laments his introverted roommate who just likes to sit inside and watch dramas and anime. 

and they’re still holding hands, stretched across the table. yunho’s hand is palm-up and yeosang’s is palm-down, allowing yunho to gently tap his fingers on yeosang’s knuckles in a little rhythm. yeosang doesn’t think he’s ever liked holding someone’s hand for so long, but he certainly loves it now.

“i don’t get anime.” yunho stresses as they start to eat. “like isn’t it for kids?”

yeosang gasps. “jeong yunho, you did not just say anime is for kids. i will get up and leave right now.”

yunho laughs. “no you won’t.”

yeosang doesn’t.

instead he tells yunho about himself. twenty-one, pre-med major, from pohang, and lives alone by the university.

“and i really like anime.” he adds, staring at yunho as if to test him.

“maybe you could show me.” yunho responds, and yeosang’s mind immediately starts coming up with anime versions of ‘netflix and chill’.

“yeah, sure.” he manages as he shovels a piece of chicken into his mouth, and he doesn’t miss yunho’s amused chuckle.

afterwards, yeosang musters the courage to ask yunho to go get boba across the street, and they bicker over who gets to pay the bill (yeosang wins, after he reminds yunho that this is partly an  _ apology _ ). 

“so, still not gonna tell me the real reason why you stole all that nitro?” yunho says as they walk outside of the restaurant, waiting for yeosang to fumble his keys from his pocket to open the car

“if i tell you, i’d have to kill you.” yeosang deadpans as he flicks his car key up to make sure it’s the right one.

“is it that bad?”

“depends on how you look at it.” yeosang glances up at yunho, who’s lips are pursed tightly together and he’s staring at yeosang intently.

suddenly, he feels his back slammed against the trunk of his car, and before yeosang knows it, they’re kissing, and yunho’s hands are wrapped firmly around his waist to help their height difference. 

yunho kisses yeosang like he was made for it, licking yeosang’s bottom lip to coax him to open his mouth. yeosang drops his keys and wraps his arms around yunho’s neck, pulling himself up. if he wasn’t keen on height difference before, he sure is now.

because yunho’s body practically cages him against his car, almost like shielding their acts from the public eye. yeosang thinks that might be a good thing, because yunho’s lips are about to make him melt into a fucking puddle.

“you’re kind of irritating, you know that?” yunho growls, and yeosang whimpers. “every time i think you didn’t do anything bad, you act like you just stole a million dollars.”

yeosang doesn’t have the heart to tell yunho he has actually stole a million dollars or more before. so instead he just chuckles, kissing the corner of yunho’s lips. “makes me more attractive, doesn’t it?”

“you’re still suspicious as hell,” yunho breathes. he’s staring at yeosang now, lips bitten red and panting. “yet you’re so real and gorgeous and fuck, you seem like trouble, but  _ i like it _ .”

yeosang can only smirk. “so you want to know what dating trouble is like, yeah?”

yunho exhales, before leaning in so that their noses are almost touching and yeosang can smell the strawberry shortcake they ate for dessert on yunho’s breath. they stare at each other for a moment before yunho tilts his head, almost like a challenge. “go ahead and show me.”

yeosang wastes no time in reconnecting their lips, licking into yunho’s mouth as the taller moans. he discovers that it’s fun to make out with yunho. they challenge each other, yeosang biting yunho’s bottom lip and yunho practically sucking on yeosang’s tongue.

finally, “yunho.” yeosang gasps.

“yeah?” yunho pulls away, and yeosang is momentarily paralyzed staring at yunho’s spit-slicked lips and messed up hair, shirt slightly askew and eyes shining brightly in the dim light.

“wanna,” yeosang stops to catch his breath, “wanna go back to my-”

next thing he knows, yunho has him pinned on the ground, body hovering above his. and it takes a second for him to realize they’re not going to fuck in public, but there’s bits of debris flying everywhere and bright flashes of light and there’s been an  _ explosion _ .

people are running, screaming, and there’s a faint hint of cop sirens in the distance. yeosang peers under yunho’s arm to see a large fire on the building across the intersection. it takes him a second to realize that’s the capital building.

_ “the city is passing some shitty anti-gay laws in a few days. was gonna bomb the main capital building to make a point.” _

fucking jung wooyoung.

yeosang should’ve known. once wooyoung got his hands on new weapons, he literally couldn’t wait to use them and would go out and use them immediately. and because of how shaken yunho looks, yeosang silently curses wooyoung for literally terrifying the man he was counting on getting dick from.

“you okay?” yunho’s voice is shaking.

“yeah, i’m fine. you don’t look okay though.” yeosang tries to joke.

yunho bites his lip, and smiles a little. “yeah. just thinking.”

“wanna go back to my place? we can just sleep, hang out, watch anime.” yeosang looks at his car. it’s not destroyed thank god, and he can see his keys shining on the ground next to the parking meter. “if you’re okay with that?”

yunho breathes out. “yeah. sure.” 

they get off the ground, and yeosang is used to explosions and violence thanks to being best friends with wooyoung, but he can tell yunho most definitely is not. so he makes sure to hold his hand the entire way home in the car, and once they’re safely in yeosang’s apartment, he gives yunho a hot cup of tea and a blanket and directs him to sit on his bed.

and as his eyes begin to slide shut, head rested on yunho’s lap with fingers running through his hair, some episode of fairy tail playing on his laptop, he realizes that maybe doing these dumb jobs for wooyoung is okay if this is what he gets in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> tfw ur first date gets ruined by ur best friend trying to avenge gay rights
> 
> tysm for reading ! 
> 
> twt: @ treasureyeo


End file.
